Le roi des tengu
by Kumiko Coamenel
Summary: Un souvenir ,une haine , des sacrifices , une vie , la vie de Sasuke ... Si sombre , une lumière viendra tel l'éclairé ? Une lumière aux cheveux doré et aux yeux océan , l'acceptera t'il ? Pourquoi une tel origine ... alerte: présence de viole
1. Sacrifice

Titre: Le roi des Tengu 

Rating: M

Alerte: présence d'un viol !!! Pour ceux que cela révulse, passez votre chemin !!

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto même si cela va prendre un certain temps, il y aura un lemon entre ses deux là …

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sinon il y aurait eu du yaoi …  
Pour certain composant, je vais reprendre le scénario original des scan , de toute façon vous allez bien voir hein ?

Spoiler: bah on va dire que c'est le commencement de Naruto Shippuden.

Bêta: super bêta Octo !!!

Une personne veut devenir la (ou le) deuxième s'vous plait ?

Voila bonne lecture !!

* * *

**LE SACRIFICE**

Une pièce sombre, sans lumière, tellement morne avec pour seul objet dans la chambre un grand lit au drap rouge sang, représentation semblable à l'esprit de son propriétaire, ténèbres.

Fantôme de lui-même, jeunesse arrachée, volée…

Les songes et une vie n'étant que mort , destruction, solitude, désarroi, un cauchemar perpétuel sans fin, sans limite et cette haine ...

Tel une ridicule flammèche s'aidant d'une unique petite feuille pour brûler une forêt d'arbres morts, image même de sa haine féroce, dévorante, s'alimentant sans aucune gène de ses tourments, le tuant à petit feu, braise brûlante, ardente, ravageante et détruisant son âme sans aucune pitié.

Seule raison de son impassibilité, seule raison qui l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie était ses souvenirs, douloureux, tel une lame chauffé à blanc sur son corps fragile, douce torture, naissance de regret, d'immense nostalgie, mettant son âme à vif.

Mémoire d'un océan de bonté, s'accrochant désespérément pour ne pas partir, pour le faire survivre après ses heures, ses nuits, de pur supplice, déshonorante, insupportable.

Il avait si mal, il était à bout.

Il était véritablement malmené, son corps ne gardait une apparence irréprochable que grâce aux nombreux jutsu apprit en toute ignorance de son sensei, si l'on pouvait considérer une seule et unique seconde que cela en soit vraiment un.

Le Sharingan qu'il avait apprit à développer sous les ordres du serpent, que dorénavant il ne quittait jamais, à part si un étranger au village du Son venait, pouvait vraiment se révéler utile pour enregistrer, fonctionnant tel un appareil photo, rangeant précieusement les informations dans un recoin de son subconscient, fabriquant inconsciemment une immense et irréprochable bibliothèque mentale.

Même si cela avait un prix, une détérioration en quelque sorte, constant et résonant dans les parois de son crâne, un mal profond et dérangeant, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix et avait, avec le temps, masqué et surmonté comme une chose habituelle, faisant partie de lui.

Autres ses rituels formellement défendus par le reptile humain, il s'entraînait cette fois sous ses ordres, le jour et même la nuit.

Le Ninjutsu (l'art ninja), qui se trouvait être le plus aisé, avait brusquement et radicalement augmenté de niveau, gagnant inévitablement en complexité, les cours non pas assurés par son pseudo maître mais par un homme à l'apparence frêle et plutôt angélique.

Même si au commencement de son apprentissage, la première fois ou Oroshimaru l'avait présenté, il s'était montré septique, il avait vite déchanté. Son apparence androgyne, ses long cheveux fin coulant sur ses reins, tel une cascade d'un blond doré et ses paupières irrémédiablement fermées, cachaient une incroyable puissance et une sagesse infinie.

Il lui apprenait aussi le Taijutsu (l'art du combat au corps à corps) , le Genjutsu (l'art de l'illusion) ,et enfin le Dojutsu (l'art d'utiliser les pupilles) avec une cadence régulière mais effrayante .

Ne laissant ainsi que le Kuchiyose no jutsu (l'art d'invoquer) , le Fuuin no jutsu (l'art de sceller) et plusieurs autres techniques oubliées pour le maître des serpent .

Le reste du temps ? Pas de repos, rien …

Le garçon leva sensiblement son visage, à peine pour dévoilé ses beau yeux, dissimulés par la chute noire. Il arrivait, il le sentait, un court répit, même pas assez pour une minute, juste assez pour pensés, même si minime soit-il …

En réponse à son instinct, la porte s'ouvrit, lentement, comme mesuré, signe vite compris par le jeune homme comme son plus grand supplice, son plus grand sacrifice ...

L'intrus à son calme réparateur, encore faiblement dissimulé par l'ombre, rentra dévoilant un corps dérangeant , des yeux pénétrants, étrangement reptiliens, en rien comparable à ceux des humains et de long cheveux noirs, seule chose non inhumaine de cette personne…

Malgré l'angoisse qui s'infiltrait dans tout son être, il resta assis, placide, comme indifférent à ces troubles qui le révulsaient de l'intérieur…

Avec un sourire obscène, le tortionnaire s'approcha de l'adolescent à la peau pale, toujours assis.

Regard inquisiteur, ne perdant aucun détails de se corps si parfait…

Des lèvres doucement suçotées, sans décence par une longiligne langue… (Yurk !!!!!!!!! C'est un cauchemar… je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Naruto sans être dégoutée à la vue de Face de Serpent et de sa… (un frisson d'horreur me parcourt) langue immonde… Beurk ! tu viens de me traumatiser à vie…)

Un gémissement de contentement à la vue de cette peau délicate, frappée de tremblements d'horreur…

Avec une lenteur exagérée, comme pour s'amuser de cet effroi naissant à chaque minute de ses mimiques qu'il savait être une véritable torture, il quitta les derniers mètres restants, glissant ses fines mains à l'intérieur de ce haut découvert, dévoilant un torse imberbe … (parce qu'en plus, il était resté loin de mon choupinet adoré ? il n'a pas de distance limite pour sa langue ?)

Une peau si fine, si douce, image même de la luxure, miroir de la perfection, lisse de toute cicatrice, seul défaut : une marque, sa marque, celle qu'il le faisait sien, son réceptacle, son corps … (je proteste énergiquement : son corps est mien ! Kumiko : et moi alors j'ai pas le droit ? Naruto: IL EST A MOI BANDE DE PERVERSE !!)

Toujours aussi mollement, il glissa ses mains sur les délicates épaules du garçon, le couchant facilement sur le lit.

Il se laissait faire, il savait pourquoi…

Il pouvait se montrer tellement violent quand il n'avait pas son dû, il se rappelait encore de la première fois, Kabuto avait eu tellement de mal à enlever toutes ses plaies indignes du corps si sublime du jeune homme, son corps …

Enlevant l'horrible nœud qui maintenait son haut, il descendit ses mains, passant sous le pantalon, goûtant par la même les lèvres si tentantes, si sucrées du brun, forçant atrocement l'entrée restée pourtant fermée…

Caressant machinalement le membre endormi, il soupira de frustration, jamais, jamais il n'avait réussi à le rendre dur, quoi qu'il faisait et ça l'énervait, et il redoublait toujours d'ardeur en vain…

Il attrapa les cheveux si gracieux, rapprochant encore plus son corps de celui si svelte du Uchiwa qui étouffa un cris de douleur .

D'un coup sec, précis et expert, il dévêtit ce corps tentateur, retenant les deux frêles poignets d'une seule de ses mains, laissant l'autre toucher, caresser, profiter de se corps si frêle, mince, aux formes si élancées…

Sa langue avait tout le loisir de déguster cet être fragile et fort à la foi, léchant monstrueusement par ci et là, savourant ce succulent et exquis goût fruitier, passant sur sa marque…

Bestialement il le prit, s'enfonçant profondément, sans préparation, laissant un filet de sang s'échapper de cette intimité bafouée…

Si chaud, si étroit…

Parfait…

Malgré le supplice intolérable, cette souffrance incommensurable, il ne se permit que deux et uniques larmes, que le maître des lieux s'empressa de lécher, laissant un tracé humide sur ses joues, tout comme la commissure de ses lèvres qui avait laissé échapper un sillion de sang…

crime …

Il se vida en lui, le souillant et le possédant totalement, sale si sale…

Le serpent partit enfin, non sans laisser un regard voilé par le désir parcourir sa chair …

Mort de l'intérieur, sale, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

La lumière de la lune éclaira faiblement ce corps recroquevillé en position fœtale, pour découvrir de yeux mornes, sans vie telle une nuit sans étoiles…

-Na…ru…to

Faible, éteint, il s'endormit, de nouvelles larmes marquant son visage souffrant …

* * *

TT.TT chui une véritable crétine , j'ai réussi à me faire pleuré toute seule ouin TT.TT 

Note d'octo : et tu as aussi laissé pleurer ta bêta lectrice

M'apprendra à regarder le très fantastique merveilleux parfait grandiose …heu quoi doit abrégé ok …donc le merveilleux, grandiose quoi ?

Heu ok j'arrête, avez sûrement comprit, en bref super plus ultra Naruto Shippuden.

Note d'Octo : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : NARUTO SHIPPUDEN c'est trop génial !!!

Sinon pour se qui auront sûrement pas remarqué, le maître de Sasu-chou, ne m'appartient même pas !

Et voui, j'avais regardé, il n'y pas très longtemps les épisodes de Saint Seiya Hades, et j'ai donc décidé de faire un petit clin d'œil à mon chevalier préfère allias (pour ceux qui on pas deviné) Shaka de la vierge !!

(Contente de son coup peut être un peu beaucoup foireux)

Voili voilou j'espère que cela vous plait, et que la suite sera au rendez vous !!

Hey sayonara lecteurs

Tite reviews s'vous plait (chibi eyes)


	2. Deux ans passés, retrouvailles

Titre: Le roi des Tengu

Rating: M

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto même si cela va prendre un certain temps, il y aura un lemon entre ses deux là …

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sinon il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de yaoi et surtout le sexy no jutsu : technique yaoi depuis le début héhéhé … (technique très… semeuse de troubles pour l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?)

Pour certains composants, je vais reprendre le scénario original des scans , d'ailleurs premier essai aujourd'hui ?

Spoiler: bah on va dire que c'est le commencement de Naruto Shippuden.

Bêta: super bêta Octo-chan !!! NDB : je m'excuse du retard pris : je suis en pleine préparation de mes oraux…)Kumi: meuh c'est rien , on a tous des obligations moi la première .

Une personne veut devenir la (ou le) deuxième please ?

**Réponse reviews :**

Mon moment préféré, que d'émotion snif snif !

Menaline : extrêmement heureuse que le début te plaise bien et encore plus que tu aies envie de voir la suite, qui d'ailleurs voit enfin le jour ici ! Bonne lecture ! Ps: je voyais moi aussi très bien Oroshimaru faire ça, se qui explique ma fic en fait … (ndb : de toutes façons, Oroshimaru est un pervers… franchement, il disait vouloir le corps de Kimimaro, celui de Sasuke… sincèrement, c'est très ambigu comme expression, n'est ce pas ?)

Osi-chan : heuuuu, tu avais dit court hein ? Nan parce que là sa va durer un peu plus longtemps lol , mais tant fait je ferai pas tout le temps aussi long , là j'avais du temps (cloué au lit , hey ! ) (NDB : pauvre auteur ayant la crève…)

Tsuki: Tu es la deuxième personne à dire que c'est prenant, sa me fait vraiment plaisir merci ! Pour Sasuke comme il dit si bien : « il arrivera ce qu'il devra arriver ! » lol

Ange déchu : alors alors comment je te livre tonton Oro ?

1. En morceau .

2. Intact pour que tu puisses bien le torturer (les instruments avec).

3. A toi choisir ! Tout les coups son permis pour la troisième possibilité !!

Ps: merci de la trouver bien, que la suite te plaise !!

Cornichon : (en passant j'adore ton surnom) toutes mes excuses pour mon retard indigne et j'espère que malgré l'attente tu continues à la trouver plaisante !

Voila bonne lecture !!

_ Pensés Sasuke ._

* * *

**Deux ans passés, retrouvailles**

_Il s'entraîne encore et encore …_

_Ignorant son corps qui dépérit anormalement, lentement, atrocement, continuellement._

_Souffrance physique, mort de l'âme …_

_Homme de glace, insondable et si éphémère._

_Pourtant nul protecteur, personne ne sait._

_Affreuse solitude …_

_Il lutte, ne cédant jamais à cet insondable délivrance qu'est la mort.  
_

_Douce libératrice et annonciatrice de la fin des tourments, des peines et des regrets._

_Il continue, irrémédiablement, dans cette vie de châtiment…_

_Les souvenirs ne suffisant plus, il le sent, il le sait…_

_Alors il se raccroche péniblement à cette infime désir, espoir vain, si illusoire…_

_Comme toujours…_

_Le revoir, le toucher, l'entendre…_

_Petit éclat dans les ténèbres._

Des kunai surviennent, rapide, précis, vif il est surpris et les évite.

Cependant un individu agile, jaillissant de nulle part, l'attaque, du chakra sortant en abondance de ses mains, extenué, il ne peut l'évité … (c'est qui qui a le chakra dans les mains ? sasuke ou l'autre ?Kumi: heuuu l'autre désolé si cela était peu précis.)

Aucun son, aucun bruit, son sensei avait finalement ouvert les yeux océan, les deux protagonistes se lorgnant en définitive, restant de marbre.

L'indou observait la scène impassible alors que le Uchiwa, distant, remontait sa manche, celle qui avait jusque là dissimulé une épaule meurtri.

Déchéance, d'être si sale, si faible …

Le disciple détourna le regard, vaincu par la honte …

Il savait que son sensei les avait aperçu, ses traces indignes, signe de son supplice passé, ses quelques rares plaies qui restaient indifférentes face aux jutsu de soins. Ceux la même qui ne pouvaient échapper à ce regard scrutateur pénétrant et insondable.

-l'entraînement est terminé !

-bien sensei.

Shaka car tel était son maître aujourd'hui, passa, se stoppant cependant près de lui, de sorte qu'ils soient côte à côte.

-continue à être fort, un jour l'ombre deviendra lumière.

Et il reprit sa marche quittant définitivement la pièce, abandonnant l'adolescent sur cette étrange phrase, emprunte de mystère, cette phrase qui lui permettait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait un ami à ses cotés.

Son repos pouvait enfin voir le jour …

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO(nonnnnn c'est pas la fin restezzzzzz)Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une explosion assourdissante prit rage dans une contrée isolée, là ou seul reniait l'antre du serpent, attirant ainsi un intrus du labyrinthe, un renard aux oreilles averties à la quête d'un butin hors du commun, accroissant encore plus son ardeur.

Il courut, tomba mais poursuivit… le rayon approchait, la vérité, ce rêve allait enfin devenir réalité, il le reverrait enfin après toutes ses années de solitude, de pure désolation …

Sakura observait, il se retourna, découvrant à son tour …

Un puits dont les profondeurs n'avaient plus aucune limite …

-…Sasuke…

_Il est là, il est venu !_

_Je n'ose y croire, pourtant je ne dors plus depuis un moment !_

_Ça me fait mal, un énorme poids à estomac, je l'espérais tellement que maintenant je crains la confrontation qui est dorénavant inévitable car il est là, devant moi, avec un regard qui me destine tellement de ferveur …_

_Comment peut-il encore m'en vouer de telle ? A moi le traître, le faible…_

_Lui à qui j'ai failli ôter la vie, celui que j'ai blessé à cause de cette stupide haine qui m'a aveuglé…_

_Il est si inconscient…_

_Et moi je ne mérite rien de tout ça, je suis si sale, si lâche, je ne suis qu'un souillé …_

-Naruto…Tu étais là aussi.

_Je voudrai pleurer, mais je ne peux pas…_

_J'ai oublié comment faire depuis bien longtemps de toute manière…_

_Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même …_

_Eux, ils ont l'air si différents, si épanouis, j'en suis heureux et je ne peux qu'admirer et contempler ce tableau irréaliste._

_J'ai l'impression de sombré dans une hallucination douloureuse, un délire de malade, pourtant c'est une toile incomplète, il manque un élément de ma vie passée…_

-Et Kakashi ?

_Je plie les yeux, un homme plus âgé que nous et qui mes totalement inconnu me répond, sûrement le remplaçant de Kakashi…_

-Malheureusement Kakashi-san n'est pas là mais c'est moi qui le remplace... Nous sommes l'équipe Kakashi et nous allons te ramener à Konoha.

-L'équipe Kakashi…

_Rien de nouveaux en soi, bien que je doute que le grand serpent laisse faire…_

_Tient le dénommé Sai, dégaine son arme._

-Sai je m'en doutais !

_Elle crie, comme toujours…_

_J'ai mal au crâne._

-C'est le bouche-trou qui me remplace ? Il disait vouloir protéger les liens entre Naruto et moi…

_Je suis si fatigué que je préfère arrêter les frictions, ils m'épuisent tellement…_

-Encore un faible qui a rejoint l'équipe…

_Je sais qu'ils peuvent lui faire confiance, mon instinct me le dicte mais pourquoi ? Aucune idée…_

-C'est vrai que pour ma mission secrète, j'ai reçu l'ordre d'assassiner Sasuke mais les ordres n'ont plus aucune importance dorénavant je veux penser par moi-même.

_Rien que ça …_

-On dirait que grâce à Naruto-kun, j'ai pu me rappeler mes sentiments passés quelque chose de très important pour moi…

_Ses sentiments passés, si seulement il savait…_

_Moi , je l'ai quitté parce que mes propres sentiments passés s'estompaient de jour en jour en sa présence …_

_Me rendant faible, effaçant ma haine…_

-Je ne te connais pas bien mais il y a une raison pour que Sakura-san et Naruto-kun t'aient suivi désespérément jusqu'ici : ne pas rompre les liens qu'ils ont avec toi. Pour les préserver, ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, moi-même je ne comprends pas très bien. Mais toi, Sasuke, tu devrais le savoir.

-Oui, je le sais, c'est pour ça que je les ai coupés. J'ai un autre lien désormais, un lien de haine avec mon frère.

_Je le revoie encore, il me hante, me détruit, fait de moi un jouet…_

_« Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es si faible. Tu n'éprouves pas assez de haine »_

-avoir trop de liens, ça te distrait, ça affaiblit tes plus grand désirs et tes sentiments les plus importants.

_Même si ses liens eux même sont les plus important en fin de compte…_

-alors …

_Naruto …_

_ce regard, pourquoi ?_

_Si tu savais, je n'en vois même pas la peine…_

_Arrête je t'en supplie…_

-alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?!Tu ne voulais pas couper notre lien ?! Sasuke !!

-C'est pour une simple raison , ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas pu couper ce lien…

_En y pensant ce lien…_

_Il même bien plus fort que celui de mon frère…_

_« tu es comme moi , posséder le mangekyo sharingan mais il y a une condition , tu dois tuer , ton meilleur ami »_

_Pff si il savait, le stade d'amitié et révolu depuis longtemps pour moi …_

_Mais il m'aura au moins permis de trouver une excuse …_

-C'est juste que je ne voulais pas suivre la voie qu'il m'a indiqué pour augmenter ma force.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

-Inutile de t'expliquer mais ce que je peux te dire ; c'est que ce n'était qu'un caprice de ma part de te laisser la vie sauve.

_Mais qui j'essaye de convaincre, lui ou moi ?_

_Pitoyable, je me mens à moi-même, je suis pathétique …_

_Et j'ai mal et tellement froid…_

_Je veux me rapprocher, je veux de la chaleur, je veux revivre !_

_Je suis sans volonté, je me contrôle même plus, je suis déjà là, près de lui …_

_Minable, je ne suis qu'un minable_

_Je me déteste._

_Je le souille, le salis, je ne devrais même pas le toucher…_

-En y repensant, n'avais-tu pas pour rêve de devenir Hokage ?

_Pardonne moi Naruto, mais il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas que tu perdes autant de temps pour moi._

_Je ne le mérite pas._

-Si tu as eu le temps de me courir après, tu aurais mieux fait de t'entraîner…Tu ne crois pas …Naruto .C'est pourquoi cette fois mon caprice sera de t'ôter la vie.

_Je sais que le nouveau va me retenir, j'en ai l'intuition, de toute manière je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout, je le sais, sinon je l'aurai déjà fait, il a bien longtemps._

-Quelqu'un qui est incapable de sauver la vie d'un ami ne peut pas devenir Hokage, tu ne crois pas …Sasuke ?

_Ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi, Naruto ._

-pffffff

_Je la dégaine, on entend son bruissement dans l'air, un bruit de souffrance …_

_Elle se stoppe subitement, comme prévue Sai m'a arrêté, si prévisible._

-Tu étais prêt à contrer n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me semble qu'il a compris mon jeu…_

_Tant pis, je ferais avec…_

_Naruto se libère, le grand en profite, que de bien leur face…_

_Je me laisserai pas faire pour autant…_

_C'est si aisé, je sais que l'on pourrait dire que j'accède à la facilité, mais qui sait courir le fait, qui à l'intelligence l'utilise, il en est de même pour moi…_

_En parlant d'intelligence, je sens l'aura de Sakura changer, pff…_

_Si elle veut m'attaquer, je n'hésiterai pas…_

-Sasuke-kun, je t'arrêterai de mes propres mains !

_L'autre va riposté, mauvaise idée pour lui…_

-Et ta défense a été un échec total, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ridicule, vouloir faire face à une épée légendaire avec un vulgaire kunai tient de l'inconscience , il est fait…_

-Yamato Taichou !!

_Sakura, comprendra t'elle un jour qu'il faut agir et pas crié ?_

-Mon épée Kusanagi est un peu spéciale, vois-tu ? Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée que de se mettre sur son chemin .

_Il commence à comprendre…_

_Hum…_

_Le démon se réveille…_

_Il est venu le temps (Kumi-casse l'ambiance : des rires et des chants lalala ) de rendre une petite visite au démon de Naruto ._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooODans l'antre du démonOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ta gueule je n'ai plus besoins de ton pouvoir désormais !

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui qui disait toujours « prête-moi ton pouvoir » A chaque foi que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, tu ne peux rien faire par toi-même. Tu dois libérer totalement le sceau, tu ne pourras recevoir mon pourvoir dans son intégralité que si tu fais ça .

-…Disparais !

-Tu …

_C'était donc ça, la source de son pouvoir…_

_Un démon suppliant et incroyablement stupide, Naruto peut et est capable de se débrouiller sans son aide …_

_J'en suis persuadé._

-Pourquoi, un Uchiwa. Tu as bien grandi pour atteindre ce niveau …

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Si c'est bien ce que je vois maintenant… Cela doit être ton pouvoir caché, non ?

_Il faut que tu me déteste Naruto…_

-Pas possible… Tu as cette chose en toi…

-Bien que je vive en Naruto, tu peux me voir… Effroyable Sharingan… C'est le pouvoir héréditaire de ta famille maudite …

_Maudit, je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux …_

-tu as déjà vu ces yeux… Donc tu dois être Kyubi, le démon renard .

_Le bijuu du pacte secret …_

-Tu possèdes des yeux ayant un grand pouvoir, ainsi qu'un chakra encore plus malsain que le mien …Le même que Uchiwa Madara…

_Pff …_

-Et tu t'attendais à ce que je le connaisse ?

-Arrivé à me détruire… incroyable …Ce sera peut-être notre seule rencontre. Alors …je te préviens…ne tue pas Naruto ou tu le regretterais …

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOle combat continuOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Merde … baragouina Naruto.

_La rencontre fut plus facile que je ne pensai …que ?!_

_Hum il moins ridicule que je le pensai ce Yamato taichou ,_

_Profité de mon inattention , et allé au delà de l'engourdissement pour agir , je le sous estimerai plus dorénavant …_

-merde !se plaignis Sai.

-Sasuke !

_Je ne fait plus trop attention à leurs conversation , il est là , il nous observe tapis dans l'ombre , le maître serpent …_

-Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? Oroshimaru va prendre ton corps , et te tuer quand ça sera fait !

_Je devrai peut être le prendre à mon avantage et effacé les soupçons à mon égard , se que je fait …_

-Arrivera ce qui devra arriver…

_Et lui faire entendre ce qu'il veux entendre …_

-Naruto…Tu agis toujours comme un enfant. La vengeance est ma raison d'être. En conséquence , peu importe ce qu'il advient de moi , ou du monde qui m'entoure .A ce stade , ni Oroshimaru ni moi ne pouvons tuer Itachi . Mais si Oroshimaru s'empare de mon corps , alors le gain de puissance lui accordera la victoire.

_Je n'aime pas son aura , visqueuse et malsaine , elle trépigne d'impatience elle-même …_

-Pour ça , je lui donnerais ma vie de suite .

_Ils ne disent rien , tant mieux , se sera plus facile pour moi …à supporté …_

-Fini de discuter , Naruto , Sakura…J'aurais voulu éviter d'aller trop loin pour vous .Mais je dois devenir sérieux .

_J'entend Sakura paniqué et l'appelé capitaine …_

_Je dois saisir cette occasion …_

-J'en ai assez …de Konoha .

_…pour être encore plus crédible aux yeux de mon sensei ._

-Adieu .

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles utiliser cette technique , Sasuke-kun .

_Si prévisible …_

-Lâche moi .

-Quand arrêteras-tu de parler de la sorte à Oroshimaru-sama ?

_Sûrement jamais Kabuto, loyal petit chien …_

-Et pourquoi le ferais je ?

_Jamais je ne lui accorderai un n'once de respect, jamais !_

-Tu es au courant que l'Akatsuki s'est mise en mouvement .

_Quel rapport avec ma façon de parler pff …_

-Et nous aimerions que Konoha fasse le sale boulot .Alors même s'ils n'en tuaient qu'un, ce serait déjà beaucoup. Plus il y aura de membres l'Akatsuki, plus il sera ardu pour toi de te venger .

_Lâche et hors sujet , pathétique …_

-C'est pathétique.

-Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour augmenter tes chances d'y arriver , même si c'est juste de un pour cent …N'est-ce pas ?

_Il se trompe totalement à mon sujet, je ne suis et ne serai en aucun cas un lâche …_

_Je veux le voir , encore rien qu'une fois…_

-On y va …

_Désolé Naruto , en fait si , je ne suis qu'un lâche …_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOUne véhémente deuxième rencontre , des nouveaux mensonges et un dernier espoir devenu réel Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Fin du chapitre**

Yo !!!

Hey !! Je vais pas vous mentir, mais j'ai galéré pour faire la suite, j'ai du tout retélécharger, voir pour une bonne version, et écrire en regardant le manga .

Tout en faisant attention que le tout colle bien ensemble …

Pas facile facile .

Alors j'espère que c'est pas trop catastrophique, que vous avez aimé et que vous attendez toujours la suite !

Dites, j'ai toujours droit à des ptite reviews s'vous plait ? Pour mon travail minutieux, acharné et inévitablement en retard lol

Dans le prochain épisode on en sera plus sur l'Uchiwa Madara , et par la même du message caché sous le tatami du clan du Sharingan !!

A plus !!

BISOUSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Scusé mi , c pas ma faute à moi !

Je suis vraiment dsl , mais j'ai eu quelques petits problemes de santé , effectivement j'ai du allé l'hoptale pur subir une opération .

Après avoir une bronchite , elle c'est transformé en bronchite asmathiforme pour ensuite etre une surrinfecté pour finalement devenir une tuberculose (sans doute une personne atteinte de la maladie qui m'aurrait toussé à la gueule ...) quoi qu'il en soit , j'ai continué à écrire à l'hopitale , pendant que je crachais tripe et boyaux ...

En passant , sa fait horriblement mal à l'estomac , snif TT.TT

Bon , vous allez dire pourquoi se blabla , et moi je vous répond ...

Mon malheur ne s'arrête pas là !!

Actuellement , je me retrouve sur le pc de ma meilleure amie , car le mien figurrez vous , a trépassé ...

Rassurez vous , cela ne m'empechera pas d'écrire loin de là , disons qu'il va faloir que je réecrive plusieurs chapitres de moult fics et que j'attende que mon ordi revienne à la vie pour vous les envoyez .

Ce qui , je m'en excuse encore ,j' ignore quand je pourrai le faire ...

Donc je vous remerci d'avance pour votre compréhention et surtout pour votre patience déja bien mise à l'épreuve TT.TT

J'espere à bientot , meme si j'en doute fortement snif .

La fille update , maudite par le destin d'un monde sacrement ninjuste .

(qui s'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe )


End file.
